I Must Be Dead
by ShadowKissedWitch
Summary: Gajeel has just defeated Rogue in the hallways of the Palace during the grand magic games. He's heated from battle, and ready for another fight. What happens when he runs into a certain blue-haired weakness. One shot. GajeelxLevy
1. Chapter 1

This was just something fun for me to do. If you'd like a more adult version of the story, where they keep going and things are a bit hotter [rated mature], leave a review!

"Nnng" the sounds of groaning, rubble and settling dust were what spoke of Gajeel's victory. He shifted against the floor, taking a second to catch his breath, as he glanced around his settings. His heart still hammered in his chest, it's loud song of a rage he harborded only moments ago rang in his ears. The dust settled to reveal his opponent Rouge, a shadow dragon slayer that was guilded with Sabertooth, passed out on the floor. The mage had attacked Gajeel for no good reason, as far as he saw it, and thus deserved what he got. He sighed, running his gloved hand over his hair for a moment before taking off in a steady paced walk down the hall. He'd waste no more time on this beaten mage.

Levy peeked over the railing of the guild box they used to view the grand magic games, she was short so she had to stretch on her tip toes to hang over the side, but she liked the view point. They had just finished another one on one match between two of the visiting guilds, Levy huffed a bit, "Where is Gajeel?" She thought to herself for a moment before shaking off the thoughts that followed. Levy was fond of the rough around the edges iron dragon slayer, and she wasn't sure why, but it didn't stop her from watching from a safe distance. She smiled at the thought of their past encounters, when he'd save her over and over, it was as if he'd always kept an eye on her. She decided now was a good time to find the little mage's room, seeing as they'd have a break before the next match,turning on her heels to bound off for the entrance with a wave. "I'll be back! Bathroom break!" She called out to her fellow guildmates before vanishing out of sight, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

It was Gajeel's extra sensative nose that alerted him of the oncoming presence first, but the smell was not a threatining one. The groan that crawled from his throat was one of carnal urges, not anger.

No..Not her.

Not the girl that danced in his dreams when he'd manage to actually get sleep, otherwise he'd just lay there in the dark thinking of her lovley face. He was convinced she was an angel sent here to torture him, like hanging a lamb infront of a hungry carnivor. A delicate flower he wanted so badly to smell, but only managed to look at behind a locked glass case.

He could smell her hair from here, causing another groan to stir in his chest, it smelled of lilacs and lillies. The girl reminded him of flowers; fragile, beautiful.. but if you plucked them from where they rest, they fade and die..He could never let something so beautiful fall to that fate by his own hands, and he'd alerady done too much.

To Gajeel, she was the one good thing in a life he'd damned all on his own. Her presence in daily life, though minimal, was enough to satisfy his needs. He needed to keep her safe, and he could do that from a distance. When it came to his wants though, it was a much different story. He craved her...

Her footsteps slowly came into ear shot, though he was already fully aware of her beautiful self being moments away from him. She'd round that corner any moment, probably completley unaware he was so close.

His chest still pumped wildly as his adreniline only shifted his rage to passion... Oh how he'd longed to run his fingers through her blue locks and bury his face in the crook of her neck. How he longed to just admire her... taking time to let his eyes study every dimple and curve on her magnificent body...

When she rounded the corner, she greeted him with a classic smile. She was excited to see him, as she always was, but when she opened her mouth to speak the words their eyes met. It was when Gajeel's eyes locked on her own, his gaze filled witha burning so firece, it made her catch her breath. It was as if a thousand words had passed through their breathless silnce and locked gaze, speaking so much without really speaking at all.

Levy was frozen in place, her lips parted in an alluring daze as the situation took effect. Whatever she had planned on saying had left her, and she didn't budge an inch as Gajeel took his first few slow steps towards her.

She was beautiful...more beautiful now than he'd ever seen her.. as if everytime he was gifted with her presence she only got more beautiful. He'd memorized the daity features of her face long ago, and admired the glint of saliva that gracefully shined over her little plump lips. With her this close, her scent was practiclly intoxicating, and he found himself defenseless against his betraying legs as they moved him to her. They followed his heart, which was currently still pounding in his chest even faster as he was dragged by his love, closer and closer to her.

It seemed like an eternity passed in those few steps, and all the while he fought himself convinced he was dreaming and he'd really just died back there. When he reached her, he was still thinking that, even as their toes lined across from eachother and the scent of her hair wofted through his senses. She was so tiny in comapred to him, even more reason to be careful with her, like a fragile flower he feared he'd break her with just another step.

Lilac's tickled at his senses mixed with something else, a bit earthier with an underlying sweetness to it. His eyes broke from hers, on a mission all their own, and soon devoured the image of her so close. He'd took his time to study her, passing over each part equally. She'd surley notice his gaze, as he was not hiding it by any means. He admired the thin haze of sweat that beaded across her collar bone.

She was perfect. She was like heaven, so far away that he could never touch the clouds. Which is why what happened next, shook him to his very core and left him there with stars in his eyes.

Levy was a blaze, overcome with a strage and welcoming warmth that spread from her insides and exploded liek fireworks at her feet. She'd liked Gajeel from the begining, and was quick to forgive him for any offsense, even the big ones. His physical presence was enough to make her heart beat faster, but this close was something far beyond her. His gaze tore through her walls of shy nature like fire and lit something deep inside her belly that fueled her heart and put a fuzzy haze over any logical thinking.

She was gentle, as she was with everything, when she placed her hand on Gajeels chest. Letting her fingers slide up the broad man, to grip onto the collar of his tunic, as if she needed it to reach him. She pulled on it, stretching out onto her tip toes to reach his beautiful face, and let her lips press against his own.

Gajeel froze at first, the insane electricity that shot from such a small caress of her hand on his chest kept him still. When he fingers looped around his shirt, her soft skin bare against his own in such a small mannor, he was firmly under the impression he was dead. His skin was crawling with a sense he was all too familar with, but when her lips melted into his own he became putty in the little mage's hands.

No one moved Gajeel like the little solid script mage, and his heart burned for her, fingers aching to touch and hold. His arms came around her waist softly, scooping her up in an effortless motion as he savored her lips on his own. She tasted like fire, sweet and smokey. He'd imagined he'd never make it to heaven, but here he was, and he was thankful.

She was light, almost small enough he could cradle her in one arm. Her lips sent waves of lightening through him and if given the option, he'd have stayed right here forever.

When her lips parted from his own, it was as if a piece of him went with her, and he held her still cherishing the feeling of her petite stature embraced in his own. He loved this little fairy more than he'd ever though he could love anything, and he vowed to himself to eternally protect her. He was sure she'd vanish at any moment, as if his judgement was passed, and he'd plummet into the burning fires of hell itself.

When their gazes met for the second time, the sultry gaze that still eminated from his dark red orbs sent chills down Levy's spine.

She was the first to break the silence, her quiet mousey voice managing to strangle out the words "G-gajeel.. could you... put me down?" she asked, not sure if that's truley what she wanted, but they were still in the middle of the hall.

The dragon slayer grinned, flashing her a toothy smile before laughing. The vibrations of his chest against her tiny body only made her squirm more in his grip, and he reached up to cup her chin gently, causing her stomach to flip. His voice was deep and breathy, the warm air that escaped his lips tickled her lips as he spoke. "Not a chance, Shrimp..." and he took her in a kiss, one he had much more control of and had Levy's squirming form settled in his arms compliantly.


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This is the continuation of I Must Be Dead, upon request.

If you would like to throw out pairings you want me to write about, please leave a review, i'd love to hear your thoughts.

I own no writes to Fairytale

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She felt like a missing puzzle piece, locked in his arms, like she was meant to be there. Gajeel held so much resentment to himself for what he'd done to her, and yet here she was.

Her lips broke from his own, and he only took that as his permission to let them wander elsewhere on her face. He laid a gentle kiss at the delicate line of her jaw, and her pleasant gasp only helped him with his next decision. He let his lips fall to the nape of her neck, taunting her ivory flesh to match the color of his eyes. He'd be sure to hear for it later, but it didn't matter now, this was heaven after all.

On the other side of this crazy love story, Levy was very much aware of the reality of this situation.

_"He's kissing me... " _the words echoed in her skull only long enough for her to gasp at the pleasant sensation along her jawline. She was in shock, mixed with a few other primal features she didn't know she'd had. She wanted him, and she'd never owned up to it herself, but here in his arms with his mouth on her own she'd be a fool to ignore her own wants. The kiss upon her throat made her breath heavy, and she clutched at his chest, her petite fingers wrapped in the fabric of his tunic. She was helpless in his arms, and her body and mind were perfectly fine with it. He was so very strong, and she dangled in his grasp delicately, as if he was cradling a fragile flower... She breathed deep "Ga..jee.." but the words wouldn't come out, his mouth had moved further down, his tongue slaying the sensitive flesh beneath her collar bone.

She was all to aware that they were still right in the middle of the hallway... someone could see them at any moment, and Gajeel certainly wasn't one to care, but she was a lady and a classy one at that. She coughed a bit and brought up the nerve. "Gajeel Redfox..." She spoke in a serious tone, at least she'd tried.

The laugh that greeted her proved it otherwise. "I must not be dead.. " he grumbled "you certainly wouldn't be yelling my name.. well, not for that reason at least." The grin he displayed mixed with the fire that still burned brightly behind his eyes set her stomach a flame, the tingle of lust crept across her skin down to her thighs. He'd realized she was serious though, and pulled his lips from her chest, though he still wasn't setting her down.

"We need to go." She spoke bluntly.

"I don't want to go back out there yet, especially not in this mood." His eyes were still undressing her, and she was having trouble focusing.

"That's not what I meant." And with all that she could muster, she let some of her own feelings show through her eyes, the look that crept across his face asurred her he'd understood. His movements were silent, and he carted her off quickly, still holding her gently in his arms.

"Where..where are we going?" she asked sheepishly, her cheeks a bit red, but her heart still pounded in her chest.

"Someone private." Was all he said, and those words only deepened the rouge in her cheeks. The rest of their journey was silent, and she'd gotten really comfortable in arms though the simple fact that she was in them sent chills down to her toes.

Gajeel had taken a strange route, around the hallways and up a few stairwells, apparently he was way more aware of his way around her than anyone else in the guild. Levy had managed to get lost three times in the last week, just trying to find a bathroom. He stopped in front of a wooden door, it was large with an intricate handle. Effortlessly he held her against him in one arm, grabbing the handle with the other and pushing the door open. The room that greeted them sent a different kind of excitement all over her body.

He'd taken her to the palace's library, or at least one of them, heavens knows how many there actually were. The low burn in her belly that was once smoldering was now a full blaze, she'd loved him for so long and he'd still managed to surprise her with his kindness. She had to admit it, the fact that she was in a library in a very compromising position with the man she'd dreamed about for the last year was pretty hot.

He walked her over to a table, setting her down to rest on it's surface, her legs parted a bit and he stepped between them. His eyes were still on hers, but he stood there, it seemed he was affraid she'd vanish if he touched her. Levy wasn't normally the courageous type, but in front of him in that moment, she felt something beyond bravery. She felt like a woman, who knew what she wanted, and could take it if she pleased.

So she did.

The look that crossed Levy's features sent Gajeel's breathing into new speeds, he'd felt as if he'd had two hearts with how much they were beating right now. How he'd even managed to make it this far without ruining it still perplexed him, but that wasn't what had his attention at the moment. It was the little blue haired fairy that say so pettily on the table. Images of her lovely hair splayed out across the cherry red wood flooded his mind, her delicate form resting beneath him with her lips parted ever so slightly moist with her hot breath. It was enough to drive him mad, but when Levy's hand gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward into the warm embrace of her mouth, he was sure he'd faint. Gajeel wasn't easily effected, emotions were something he'd assumed he was immune to at this point, but this blue haired angel managed to tug at strings he'd never new existed. Right now she was pulling at one particular string, and she was doing it rather hard.

This was definitely something new for Levy, hell the only thing she'd ever even done was kiss Jet and that was on a dare! It was a bad kiss too, they'd managed to bump teeth and his lips were dry, they were so young. Gajeel's kiss was nothing like that, if they were books Jet would be filed in the history section while gajeel would have a section all his own.

She let her tongue probe at his lips first, a longing want of acceptance was quickly answered when he parted his lips and joined it with his own. She practiclly purred against him, and when his hand came to curl under her neck pulling her into him even more, she'd thought she'd die at any seconds. Her hands still rested on his chest, but she'd long wanted to explore that chest of his, seeing no better time than now she followed suit. They graced over his neck first, gently trailing her little filed nails over his warm skin, and up into a firm lock of his hair. Oh how she'd always wondered how it felt, it always looked as if it was hard to manage, but in her hands it felt like silk and she couldn't refrain herself from pulling it gently.

The groan that crawled up his chest and into her mouth sent her on a crash course for paradise, and she melted against him. Her other arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer into their kiss. She'd need to breath eventually, but that wasn't something she thought to be higher than her current position.

When his lips left her own, Gajeel was finally settling with the fact that this was real life, he hadn't died and she was really laying across this table in such an alluring manner. She was so beautiful, and yet right now her mere image sent a thrill through his body. She probably had no idea how sexy she really was, and he leaned away from her for a moment to admire it again. This time much more thoroughly than his breif peek in the hallway. His eyes graced over her neck first, the redish blossom of skin was his fault, and he was rather proud of it. Now they'd all know she was his, and he'd have a much easier than getting that across, though we wasn't beyond beating it into their heads. He let his gaze fall down to her chest, her breasts weren't overly large like Lucy's but he didn't really care for those, to him they were perfect. Next he admired her navel, which currently stuck out past her shirt, next her hips and lastly her milky thighs.

Levy was all to aware of his hot gaze casually making it's way over _every_ inch of her. She was excited, and eager, she'd always wanted to be this close but never actually imagined how'd she feel when it came to it. Her patience was wearing all too thin as he teased her with his eyes, but soon she was rewarded as Gajeel's hands went to his side to life his tunic. She quickly sat up and stopped them, letting her fingers grasp at his wrists tentivly. "No!" she sounded a bit too excited at first and quickly tuned it down. "L-let me do it." His puzzled expression faded soon after into one of acceptance, and she shifted her position on the table to better handle her current task. She was on her knees now and that raised her face to match his own, he was so tall compared to her, but it excited her and she'd wanted to climb to the top for longer than she could remember. Her fingers then left his wrists, taking over where his had left off. She wasn't very smooth about it, but managed to removed his tunic in one almost swift move. He pulled his hair through and tossed it aside, now standing shirtless before her.

His vision had stopped as his shirt got stuck over his head, but he made quick work of finishing it, pulling his long black hair through it and carelessly discarding it. When his eyes met her face he was overcome with a strange sort of.. embarrassment? perhaps, he'd dare not say so. The way she was looking at him with eyes that seemed almost unfamiliar for the usually chipper mage, made his blood boil, and he had to fight himself to remain still.

Her fingers reached up to grace his chest first, she traced the lines of his mussels, up past his ribs to his arms. Letting them flow down over his biceps to circle around the 4 little piercings that resided on his forearms. He was god-like, at least in Levy's eyes, she'd never seen a man so perfect. He was so strong and fearless, and beneath all that tough exterior she had learned there lay a kind heart.

Gajeel's throat betrayed him as he groaned against he delicate touches, this was torture for him, but one he'd happily endure for the rest of his days. Her touch was like fire, and it crept across his skin tensing and relaxing his sore muscles. He could hardly stand to stay still but endured it for her.

Levy was in awe of his physique, his muscles curved and dipped in a way she'd never realized was so sexy, and she blushed at the though of it. She'd felt as if thing were uneven, and released her grasp on his skin, moving to remove her own shirt. When she tugged at the hem, she was met with a similar fate to his own. "No." was all he had to say to get her to set her hands back to her sides.

Gajeel was a bit more perverse in the removal of clothing, though he'd never had a girl like her, his mind reeled at the thought of it. He let his rough fingers graze the skin of her hips first, causing little gasps to escape her lips. He'd take his time, and torture her just the same, he tugged at the yellow fabric of her shirt some exposing more of her creamy tummy. His smile was apparent, and it seemed to only make her blush more, but he was fond of how she looked with some color to her cheeks. He longed to make it happen in more ways that just this.

His right hand came to slip underneath her shirt, gripping her petite torso some as the other raised her shirt up and over her chest. He'd let it hang over her eyes a bit, just as he'd had done, and admire her lacy dark blue bra with bosom bursting from it's seem. She was far more lovely than anything he'd ever laid eyes on, and as he finished removing her shirt he leaned in to kiss her more.

Levy could hardly contain her breathing, she'd felt as if her heart was going to tear through her chest and leave her there alone. His hands were rough, but they teased at her skin and made a warmth between her thighs pulse in rhythm with her heart. She'd throw out her inhibitions awhile ago and decided that now was the best time to take over, though she hardly had the strength to force him to do anything. Her lips tore across his, tongues clashing in a passionate embrace as she pressed her chest against his own. Her hands wound themselves around his shoulders as she let her mouth express what words never could. His hands came around to her back, effortlessly un-clipping her bra, and she shimmied her shoulders to remove it.

She wasn't embarrassed anymore, and she pressed her bare chest back against his causing another carnal growl to crawl through his chest. He sounded so sexy and it only drove her more wild to hear how much he wanted her. He let his lips trail back down to her neck, taking the other side as his victim, but this time adding a gentle hand over her breasts. It kneaded and stroked at her nipple, letting it's firmness grow beneath the heated touch of his fingers.

The noise the escaped Levy's mouth surprised her, but she soon was lost in it, her back arching against him as she held on for dear life. His lips were ravishing her neck and it only sent her further into the spiral of pleasure she'd longed for. He was trying to catch her breath, but it managed to always be out of grasp, and when his mouth latched itself over her nipple she had to slap a hand over her mouth to lock away the scream that tore itself from her throat.

This is a library after all.

Gajeel didn't care, he could feel his want growing beneath his pants and his tongue flicked across her budding nipple, letting his other hand rest upon a breast to massage it gently. He let his left arm curl around her waist, pulling her harder into his embrace before slipping down to cup her bottom. It fit so perfectly in his hand, as if she was made to be his, like he'd always dreamed of. His thoughts were interrupted by her breathless plees of his name and he released her chest from his grasp. He was breathing heavy and his ears were filled with the hammering of not only his heart, but her own...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[Want more? Leave a comment!]


	3. Chapter 3

By this point, Levy was sure she was permanently stained red, he chest heaved as if she'd ran a marathon and her cheeks matched the eyes of a very alluring dragon slayer whose lips were currently trailing down her stomach.

She gasped as his teeth nibbled at the skin of her exposed hip, and the heat from beneath her shorts only furthered as she felt his fingers tug at the button. She'd never been naked in front of anyone but herself, and maybe mother as a child, but that didn't count. It only took a matter of seconds for him to effortlessly unzip her shorts and slide them down her thighs, he'd managed to remove her sandals without her even realizing it. Though it was hard to focus on anything with his lips blazing trails of affection across her skin.

Gajeel smiled at her choice of panties, they were black, his favorite color. The bit of lace that framed them only made her stark white skin stand out more, and his fingers wound their ways around the straps, tugging gently to pull them down some. He was surprised to find a bare field, it baffled him a bit to know the solid script mage took time to manicure herself, but he was all to aware of how sexy it was right now. His tongue dipped low to trace the line of skin where her panties had previously rested, and her giggles echoed in the empty library a bit. He raised her hips a bit with his hands and let his nails due the job at removing the dainty fabric. The natural sharpness of his fingernails, though he was gentle with them, was enough to slice the straps in two letting them fall off her petite figure.

Levy blushed deeper than she'd though she could, she was now completely naked in front of Gajeel, and if she wasn't mistake, he'd just destroyed her underwear. She's have to chew his ear off later, but for the time being, she was all to aware of his hands resting on her inner thigh. He'd stopped his movements, and his eyes now met with her own, his gaze still burning brighter by the second. Her want for him was apparent, especially for a very sensitive nose, and he could smell her lust radiating for him. His finger prodded first, gently rubbing across the sensative lips of womanhood. The moan that crashed from her lips made his hunger all that more real, and he soon got a bit more playful. Dipping his head down to allow his mouth a better taste of what she thought of him. What he found, only made him grin further, and he quickly let his tongue spell out exactly how he felt about her across a sensitive little button.

Levy was crying out at this point, and she slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle them, she'd never had anything even remotely close to this happen and she was quick to asses that she liked it. She liked it alot, so much that she found her other hand traveling to his hair to grip onto a lock of it, practically pulling his face further into her. She hadn't intended that, it was mainly for her own benefit, she thought she'd fall off the table if she didn't hold onto something sturdy but Gajeel took it the first way and increased his speed.

She tasted like sweets, mixed with a bit of salt, it was something he'd dreamed of and he was sure to enjoy himself. Employing the help of his fingers, she teased at her entrance first, noting it's moist condition before letting it slide inside her cozy walls. His ears perked up and his heart jumped for joy when she cried out his name in response, he hadn't looked up till this point, but as he worked he admired her current expression. He was plenty happy with all that had happened so far, sure she'd want to stop at any moment, but a rougher tug on his hair had him following her hands guidance. She crushed her lips against his own, taking time to lick off her flavor from his chin and lips. Wow, did she know how to make a man go crazy, he'd never imagined she was this wild and it only excited him further. Her tongue reached out to his own, and curled in a thrilling embrace, though Gajeel's finger was still fast at work below. She cried into his mouth with each thrust and was soon bucking her own hips against his hand, squealing against his grip as he slid a second finger inside her.

This was all so new to Levy, but she was going with the flow of things perfectly, taken over by a lust she didn't know she could even bare. She wanted Gajeel so badly she could actually feel herself tense around his fingers, and she broke the kiss for a moment, resting her forehead on his own to whisper in between breaths. "Please Gajeel.. " her lips parted slightly, still shining from a mixture of saliva and longing. "Make me yours."

Her voice was quiet, but it rang loudly in Gajeels ears, she'd asked to be taken by him. He was still in awe of her request though he'd not let that stop him fro giving her what she'd asked for, he was a gentleman after all. His voice came out deeply, the echo of his desire for her resonating within his words. "You are mine."

It was enough to send Levy over the edge as she quickly felt her insides explode in a collision of feelings. As if a cup that was once empty was not only full, but overflowing, and her wants spilled out onto his fingers. She cried out for him, biting down on her lip firstly, but Gajeel was quick to steal her sounds with his lips. Crushing her in a rough kiss as he cradled her tiny form.

She was huffing, catching her breath after her first climax, she'd never experienced anything like that and it was certainly different from the ones she'd brought herself into at home. Levy was quick to regain her composure and soon she sat up, pushing her hands on Gajeels chest abruptly. He inclined her this time, moving with her hands to back away from the table, his chest heaving with passion.

Levy dropped to her knees before him, and it sent his eyes into a widened state of surprise, certainly the shrimp wasn't about to.. His thoughts trailed off as he felt her fingers fumble with his belt before removing it's buckle and and practiclly ripping off the button. She hadn't, but if she did, he wasn't exactly in the right spot to be mad about it. His mind graced over the image of her damp panties now curled against a book cart beside them.

She was excited as she attempted to undo Gajeel's belt, he'd made her feel so good and she only wanted to repay the favor. Her fingers seemed much less smooth than her mind had played out the scene, but she made do and soon she'd ripped off his pants and boxers in one go. What greeted her was both suprising, and enough to make her squirm in her seat. His girth greeted her eyes, firm and steady, and she was suddenly aware of just how much control Gajeel had over himself. She wasn't suprised to find four more piercings along the shaft, he was a fan of metal that's for sure. Her small hands reached up first, gently stroking a finger over his length and the shudder that followed up to his throat made her smile. She hadn't done anything like this before but she certainly wasn't stupid, she'd watched pornography many a time and even if she always stopped because she was jealous of the big breasted girls, it didn't mean she hadn't taken notes.

When the blue haired angels lips met with the end of his passion, he felt his eyes roll back into his head, her mouth was warm and wet and though she was tiny she seemed to have to issues with taking a bit in each time. How could someone so tiny and innocent turn him into mush in seconds, he was baffled by the magic she mastered and he was sure she had no idea that it effect him so effortlessly. Gajeel groaned against her movements, her head beagn to bob on his lust and soon he was soaked in her saliva. His hips bucked in reflex against her mouths torture and it was soon that he realized he needed her now, and nothing was going to stop him.

In one fell swoop he removed himself from her mouth, swooping down to pick her up by her hips and place her bottom back on the table. Her eyes were watery, and her lips covered in drool, but she still looked more beautiful than any girl in the world. His hand came to cup her face first, pulling her into a soft kiss before guiding her to lay on her back. She spread her legs nervously and he leaned forward, his face hovering over her own, the head of his manhood poking at her wet cove gently. She gasped a bit, mostly out of shock, but the kiss she laid on Gajeel's lips let him know it was alright.

He was gentle, more gentle than she'd imagined he could be, as he pressed himself against her entrance. She was tight and though he'd warmed her up with his hands not long ago, it was still a tight fit. The gasp that exclaimed itself from her lips was met with his own as he kissed her, muffling her cries of joy and pain, as his length buried itself inside her. Once inside, he rested for a moment, his hands cradling her body against his own in a comforting embrace. He loved this woman more than anything in the world, and he'd vowed to never hurt her again.

It was Levy who took over the motions now, and she used her feet to help buck against him some, her moans still crawling from her lips to be swallowed by his own. Soon they were matched in pace, and his hands rested along her hips to help guide himself inside her. He took his time, pumping slowly as to not hurt her, all the while his insides were stirring with just how good she felt upon him. He'd thought of this moment a million times over, but it never dawned on him how precious it would really be. Gajeel once again found himself bending to kiss the girl, and he let his hands curl around her hips, picking her up off the table. He lay inside her still, carrying her across the floors of the library to her favorite book section. Pressing her back against the shelf full of fairy tales, she cried out in pleasure as his mouth found her breast once more. She was hanging onto his shoulders as hard as she could, afraid the ground would vanish beneath her any moment, as she bucked her hips against his own.

She could feel that all familiar cup, filling up with pleasure and love she thought she'd never feel, and soon she was once again at the delicate cliff of release. She could feel Gajeel's girth twitching inside her chasm as he held her close. It was as if she knew what was going to happen second from then, and she pulled Gajeels hair hard, aiming his head to match her own. The kiss she claimed from his lips was timed perfectly, as she found herself plummeting off the edge into a pool of excstacy. Gajeel felt her release upon his throbbing manhood and soon was falling down the same path, her arms clutched her tightly, careful not to harm her with his strength as his seed spilled out.

It was quiet now, the only music beyond the songs that blared in their heads, was the symphony of heavy breathing. Gajeel's legs were failing him, and he slid down to the floor, still clutching her in his arms. Levy's face was bright with a glow that he admired and she leaned in to kiss at his breathless lips once more. This entire day seemed like a dream, one Gajeel was certain he didn't want to wake up from, and it only soared his soul higher when his little book worm leaned up to his ear and whispered. "I love you Gajeel..."

It was mind blowing how four little words could flip his entire world around, he was frozen only for a moment, before claiming her lips with his own once more with a whisper. He spoke words of love between each kiss, and soon he'd given up on speaking taking her tongue in his own for a longing embrace.

Once again Levy removed her lips from his, she needed air, and Gajeel certainly didn't seem like he did. She was happier than she'd imagined she could be and she rested her head against his chest witha sigh, her arms wound around his hips. She'd wanted to hear those words from him for so long, and now that she had, she wondered what was next. Her eyes wandered to the panties that hung gingerly beside them on a cart and she eyed Gajeel.

"You're buying me a new pair."

His response coupled with a laugh, made her heart sing.

"Only if I get to buy two and do that again."

The end~ Hope you enjoyed it! suggest more pairings!


End file.
